Three's Not A Crowd
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: WARNING YAOI STOY FEATURING KHY. Hiei can't seem to get Kurama off of his mind and does the unthinkable by watching him, but what is Yusuke doing at Kurama's House. The Three give a new meaning to the saying " Three's a crowd. Corrections have been made.


Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The characters Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
This is my first fan fic so please give feedback.  
  
Three's Not A Crowd  
  
" Hn. What's wrong with me?" Hiei said staring at Kurama through Kurama's bedroom  
  
window. He had shielded his chi just so Kurama didn't know he was there. In fact he had been  
  
there a lot more often since the team was out of work. Not had he only been there but he'd  
  
been at Kurama's school watching him as he ate lunch or helped a student with their work. He  
  
watch him as he walked home. He watched him when he ran and jog through the park. He  
  
watched him as he tutored Yusuke who he thought was sort of cute in a weird way and the big  
  
oaf who he dislike because he liked his sister. He had practically become Kurama's shadow  
  
literally. " Hn. What's wrong with me? What did he do too me?" He asked himself sitting on the  
  
tree with his leg pulled to his chest and the other one dangling over the tree branch.   
  
Hiei didn't understand why all of a sudden he just could not get the fox off his mind. He thought  
  
about him morning noon and night. Winter Spring Summer and fall. 24/7 365 Days of the year.  
  
7 days of the week. He thought of him when showering. When he fought. The fox was on his  
  
mind no matter what. He looked in the window the fox began to yawn and then stretch. Hiei  
  
looked at Kurama's slender body and lean muscles as he stretched. Hiei sallow. The fox was  
  
breath taking. Kurama walked over to his window. He sat looking out at the sky. He began to  
  
brush his hair. Hiei stared hard. The fox really was breath taking and now Hiei understood what  
  
those girls were going crazy over. Kurama walked away from the window. Hiei sighed. " I  
  
guess I should be going." He said standing up and was about to leave when Kurama came back  
  
to the window and jumped out of it and landed gracefully.   
  
Hiei turned with the quickness. Kurama began to get undress. Hiei smiled and sat down again. "  
  
Now that's what I'm talking about." He said smiling. Kurama took off all his clothes slowly until  
  
he was fully naked. Hiei could feel himself become very hot. "He's my best friend. How can I  
  
be watching my best friend. I am such a pervert." He said to himself trying to take his eyes off of  
  
him but his eyes all of a sudden had a mind of their own. Kurama walked over to the pool. He  
  
then straighten up and dove into the pool. Hiei couldn't believe it. He surely was out of breath  
  
now. " I gotta get a closer look." He said to himself. He jumped down to a lower branch but  
  
one that still hid him. Kurama came up for air. If he looked breath taken dry. Then he could  
  
knock anyone dead when he was wet. Hiei leaned in closer to get a closer look at him.   
  
Kurama's hair was like a red waterfall. He green eyes could brighten up the darkest of nights.  
  
His smile was so.... " Hn. What am I thinking." Hiei said to himself. Kurama dove back under  
  
the water. "Kurama your so sexy." Hiei said to himself. Kurama came up for air again now  
  
doing the back stroke. " Man I'd love to show you my katana." Hiei said rubbing himself. Hiei  
  
looked down at himself. Yeah he had managed to help his katana feel good he'd been polishing  
  
it ever since Kurama got undress and stepped into the pool. " You dirty little fire demon." He  
  
said to himself moaning a little. " I shouldn't even be here watching him. This is a very private  
  
moment. Besides he's my best friend." He said picking up speed. Kurama had gotten out of the  
  
pool. " Do I have to be such a pervert. Do I really have to polish myself right when his a few  
  
inches in front of my face and these dirty thoughts...." Hiei was saying when all of a sudden the  
  
branch he was standing on broke.  
  
Kurama turned his head very sharply upon hearing the tree branch break. Hiei fell out the tree  
  
and into some bushes. Hiei looked around and they weren't any bushes. They were Kurama's  
  
rose bushes. " Could it get any worse." He said to himself. He tried to get up but found that his  
  
katana was hurting. When he fell he had managed to land wrong on it. " Nothing could get  
  
worse then this." He said to himself getting on all four. He crawled through the bushes. " Hn.  
  
Now how do I get out of here without him knowing." Hiei was saying. " I should check that it  
  
might been an animal that had gotten hurt." Kurama said. Hiei looked shocked. " I can not let  
  
him see me." He was saying. Too late Kurama had pulled the rose bushes back.   
  
Kurama looked and he saw the spiky black hair. He saw the small childlike body. Then he saw  
  
the white starburst. " HIEI!!!" Kurama yelled in surprise. Kurama wrapped himself in a towel.  
  
Hiei tried to get away but do to his katana being injured it was hopeless. " It can't possibly get  
  
any worse then this. " He said to himself." Yo Kurama what's going on?" A sleepy Yusuke  
  
asked him. "Hn. Just let me die in embarrassment." Hiei said closing his eyes. " I was skinny  
  
dipping and the tree broke. I was gonna leave it alone when the bushes started moving. So I  
  
parted the bushes and it's Hiei. " Kurama said to him and then turned toward Hiei. " Hiei let me   
  
help you." Kurama said beginning to approach him. " NO!" He yelled to him. " Hiei your hurt."  
  
Yusuke said to him. "Hn. I got it." He said but Kurama was still coming. " KURAMA!! I SAID  
  
I GOT IT!" He yelled and try to get away. But once again he was in pain. So he grabbed his  
  
katana and he fell. Kurama walked over to the stubborn Koorime. " Let me help." He was  
  
saying still approaching him.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes. " Maybe I fell asleep in the tree and this is a nightmare." He said to himself.  
  
Yusuke began to laugh. He'd never thought spending the night at Kurama's house would be  
  
funny. It was always fun but never funny. Hiei opened his eyes upon hearing Yusuke's laugh  
  
and Kurama stared at him. " Hiei you were watching me." Kurama asked him. " I'll say he's  
  
been watching you all right." Yusuke said laughing pointing to Hiei's hands. Kurama looked at  
  
what Hiei was holding. " Hiei were you just beating yourself!" Kurama said to him a little  
  
shock. Hiei groan. Yusuke continue to laugh. Kurama soon joined in. You have to admit finding  
  
a little fire demon in your rose bush holding his manhood is quite funny. Hiei turned about 3  
  
shades of red. He was so red he was redder than Kurama's hair.  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei's hands. " Let me see how badly you damaged it. " He said giggling. Hiei  
  
looked into Kurama's eyes. Then Kurama looked down at Hiei's katana. He took hold of it. "  
  
It's not that bad. Come look Yusuke." He called to Yusuke. "Hn do we have to show it off like  
  
it's a toy." Hiei said in embarrassment. Yusuke looked down. " Wow. Who knew that you  
  
packed that much Hiei." Yusuke said laughing. Hiei looked at the both of them as if they were  
  
crazy. " Oh Yusuke don't tease him. It's not all that nice to tease our friend." Kurama said to  
  
him. Yusuke stopped laughing.   
  
" Hn. You must think I'm a crazy pervert." Hiei said. Kurama shook his head. " No your no  
  
pervert." Kurama said licking Hiei's lips and then he kissed him. Hiei kissed him then Kurama  
  
broke the kiss. " But.. Yusuke However..." Kurama said standing up and going over to  
  
Yusuke. Hiei looked at him. Kurama gave Yusuke a kiss like he gave to Hiei. Yusuke kissed  
  
him back. Hiei looked at them both shock. Kurama broke their kiss. "Also happens to be like  
  
you he likes to watch me a lot. " He said still looking at Yusuke.   
  
" Hn. Are you together?" Hiei asked. " No, I do have Keiko you know. " Yusuke answered  
  
him. Kurama turned around. " But we just like to play around with each other." Kurama  
  
finished approaching Hiei. He bent down. He kissed Hiei and Hiei kissed him back. Yusuke  
  
went over to them. He began to rub his fingers through both of their hair. He then smacked  
  
Kurama on his butt. Kurama jumped and giggled into Hiei's mouth. " Your so kinky Yusuke."  
  
He said to him through kisses with Hiei.   
  
Yusuke pulled Kurama from Hiei and then he kissed Hiei. Hiei kissed him too. Yusuke rubbed  
  
his hands through his hair. " I love your hair Hiei. It feels so good." He said through kisses. Hiei  
  
smiled and bit Yusuke's lower lip while they were kissing. Kurama smiled and he stood up. He  
  
then went to the side of their faces he kissed the both of their lips. Hiei was now starting to get  
  
into the kisses. He rubbed Yusuke's back when they kissed and then when he kissed Kurama  
  
he rubbed his back. Kurama looked at them.  
  
" Fellows how about we take this to my bedroom we don't wanna wake the neighbors."  
  
Kurama said smiling. " Sure." Yusuke said. They looked at Hiei. " Hn. Why not." He said. They  
  
all got up. " Oh How's your katana?" Kurama asked Hiei. " A lot better than before." He said  
  
smiling to him. " Are you sure?" Yusuke asked him. He grabbed both Kurama's and Yusuke's  
  
hand. " Hn. I'm with two of the most attractive men in my life. Give it a reason to not be better."  
  
He said to them. They smiled at each other and gave each other a five as they went to  
  
Kurama's room and that night both Kurama and Yusuke got to play with Hiei's katana.  
  
The End 


End file.
